The Dego Effect
by Kamijo
Summary: Drakken's finally done it He's genetically created himself a fighting machine with one purpose to serve Drakken in the annihilation of Kim Possible so that he can take over the world Drakken style!D
1. So it Begins

"Come here, Shego...Into the shadows..." a voice seemed to cackled from all corners of the room. A green glow began to emit from a tight fist and with a heavy sigh the hand had found it's way to the nearest light switch and with one finger filliped it to the "on" position. "SHEGO!!" The voice shouted, putting an angry foot down on the ground, "Didn't you see?! I was trying to be Dark and Mysterious!" "Uh, no, Dr. D...I didn't see anything...the lights were off!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Well, no matter! I still want you to see come and see this." Drakken smiled with one hand behind his back and the other waving Shego closer. "What is it Drakken?!" She said shortly, "Because I'm sure I've got better things to do then stand here and listen to you talk..." "Well I do to!...Wait! ACK! Never mind! Scratch that! I'll make this as brief as I can without missing any of the crucial information!" Shego's eyes began to shut until they were snapped back open with the boom of Drakkens voice. "Look here Shego!!" Drakken grinned, pulling his hand out from behind his back to reveal a very small vile filled with blue liquid. "And what's that?" Shego said, folding her arms across her chest. "That's my SON!" Drakken said putting the vile against his cheek with a smile. "Your what?!" Shego shouted trying to contain her laughter, "you've got to be kidding, Dr. D!!" Drakken stroked the vile in his hands, "Don't laugh to hard Shego, you're the Mommy." Shego stopped laughing abruptly, "Say what-Come again?"

"You heard me, Shego! you're the M-O-M-M-Y!"

"I know how to spell, Drakken!!" She growled, her hands now in fists, then her green eyes twitched a bit. "I am nobodies..." Shego shuttered, "Mommy!" She stepped back and her eyes ran up and down Drakken's body, "You? Me? That! HOW?" A green flash went throughout her body and then quickly extinguished itself.

"SHEGO! No need to work yourself into a tizzy! Your part in the whole matter is already done!"

"Hmmm?"

"It's called Genetic Engineering, Shego! Maybe you've heard of it? I can create a living creature of whatever my choosing without the awkwardness or time restrains of the whole natural process and with more control over how things turn out in the end! And the best part is all I need to do it with is a HAIR!"

"whose hair!?" Shego said quickly!

"Pfft! Shego, haven't you been listening, YOUR hair of course!" Drakken shook his head slightly.

"BUT HOW!? I never let you near me!"

"While you're awake, Shego! You don't let me near you while you're awake! I merely took it while you were sleeping!" Drakken boasted. Shego gasped, "So that's what I felt the other night! I was just to tired to do anything about it!" she said touching her hair.

"See, Shego, never let your guard down! Not even when you're asleep!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay...so, let me get this straight - You took one of _MY_ hairs--"

"And mine!" Drakken interrupted.

"You took one of **MY** hairs and from its preexisting genes, altered that thing!?"

"Perfect Shego! That's right! So you DO know your Genetics!"

"Yeah, okay...but I still have one question Doc..."

"And what's that?"

"WHAT FOR?!!"

Drakken grinned wildly, lifting the vile to his eyes, "What else for,Shego? What else ..."


	2. Bananas

--

"I'm just saying, Kim, if you had the X-Ray eyes you wouldn't even need the extra 50 hit points!" Ron Exclaimed, shaking his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Calm down, Ron! You'll dump your Nachos everywhere!"

"Oh...heh, sorry, Kim..." He said, quickly pulling his Nachos toward him. "...So what do you think? About the X-Ray eyes?!"

"Uhh..."

"See?! Right there! That's you not caring! Why don't you care about anything?!"

"I do care about stuff, Ron! I care about all kinds of stuff!"

"Well, not stuff that's important to me! Right Rufus!" Ron turned to his Mole Rat . Rufus stopped eating from his taco for one moment only to nod in agreement.

"See! The Mole knows, Kim! The Mole knows!"

"See what?" Kim shook her head and sighed, "Ron, it's not that I don't care...it's that I don't..." Kim paused in thought.

"It's that you DON'T CARE!"

"Ron! it's a game!"

"seeeee!? You really don't care!" Ron huffed. Kim was about to explain herself to Ron, about how she did care minutely about his games...just in a different way of course but her communicator beeped.

" Hold up, Ron." She said taking it from her pocket, "Thank you, Wade!"

"Uhh...Sure, Kim." Wade smiled

"Sorry, long story."

"Ron and his games?"

"Bingo!" Kim retuned the smile, "Anyways, what's the stich?"

"Oh, yeah." Wade Began, "It's Drakken again..."

"What's he up to this time?"

"Well...it's Bananas!"

"Bananas?" Kim Repeated.

"Yeah," Wade said taking a sip of pop, "Looks like he hijacked a whole cargo boat of them down towards Florida!"

"Now that's just weird!" Ron said, Trying to get a peek at the communicator.

"I'll say." Kim agreed.

"Yeah, but looks like this happened two days ago!"

"You know where the bananas were going?" Kim asked.

"No idea." Wade shook his head. "Have time to look into it, Kim?" Kim looked at her watch, "Oh, I don't know...I have family things tonight...you think it can wait, Wade?" Wade clacked away at his computer for a moment, then turned back, "I think so, I mean...they're just bananas!"

"You sure they're not MAGIC bananas!?" Ron blurted.

"Positive." Wade assured, "Whenever, Kim."

"Cool! I'd better Get home...I'm out, Wade."

"See ya, Kim!" And with that the communicator switched off.

"How come he never says 'bye' to me?" Ron asked finishing the last of his nachos.

"Ron, I think it's time to be getting out of here."

"yeah," said Ron, "I've got to get home to, uhh....personal matters." Ron put Rufus in his pocket.

"Games?" Kim said with a lowered brow.

"Games." Ron answered, rubbing his arm.

"let's go, Ron." Ron and Kim began at the _Bueno Nacho_ exit.

"So what _do_ you think about the X-Ray eyes?!"

"RON!"


	3. Long Weekend

Ron came to the table with a tray of food. "I come bearing nachos and tacos for me and my main man, Rufus!" Ron grinned sliding into his seat. Rufus then leaped from his pocket and ran quickly in mini circles until Ron dropped a taco down for him.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything, Kim?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Ron." She nodded, "Soooo...what did you do this week end?"  
  
"Ah, Man, KIM! This weekend ROCKED! I played Mega Doom online for thirteen hours straight! I can't get enough! Then my mom made me clean my room...but that's cool because she said I could play Mega Doom when I was done!"  
  
Kim smiled shaking her head, "you're obsessed."  
  
"I know it! But you would be to...if you'd just play it."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen."  
  
"You should try it, man!" Ron said with taco bits falling from his mouth, "anyway, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I can't say I had as much fun as you did...On Saturday we had a 'family togetherness day' which was not cool! I can't get away from it! But, I thought I might as well get it over with."  
  
Ron swallowed, "What is this 'Family togetherness' Thing anyway?"  
  
Kim put her hands over her eyes, "Oh, Ron it's horrible! We all talked about 'The good 'ol days, when you were just a girl, Kimmy-cup!'" Kim said impersonation her father's voice. "We watched old home videos and my Mom paused them at certain spots to 'remember the moment'!" Kim shook her head again.  
  
"And Sunday?"  
  
"Well, that was 'Family Trust' day...We did that stuff you do at camp sometimes...except this was corny! We did that trust thing were you fall back and somebody catches you...the twist was that before we fell back, we had to say some reason why we trusted the person catching us! It got pretty tricky."  
  
Ron smiled back at Kim, "sounds fun! Maybe I'll stop by next time."  
  
"Uh, NO!" Kim laughed nervously, "Wouldn't want you to miss all that quality gaming time!" Kim smiled, her eyes shifting left to right.  
  
"Well, okay, Kim...Since you want me to play games so bad."  
  
"Heh, that's me!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, Kim –"Ron started but once again the communicator sounded.  
  
"Yes, Wade?" Kim said quickly pulling the communicator out.  
  
"Hey, Kim! Just wondering if you had time for the whole banana thing yet."  
  
"Oh, Wade! I totally spaced it! I suppose I should do that today!"  
  
"I was thing that." Wade looked at his computer, "because things have been pretty slow."  
  
"The calm before the storm!" Ron shouted out.  
  
"What?" Kim said turning to Ron.  
  
"Yeah! It's in my game! This kind of stuff always happens before major gameage! You know, 'the Calm before the Storm'! "  
  
'Ron! Don't be ridiculous!" Kim turned back to wade.  
  
"I'll send you a map to the loading dock!"  
  
"Thanks wade!"  
  
"No problem, I'm out!"  
  
A sheet of paper was then spit from the communicator; Kim tore the Map and briefly looked at it then tucked it away in her pocket. "Why don't you wrap that to go, Ron. We've got to handle this."  
  
"What? The banana thing? That stuff is sooooo boring! I want Excitement and Danger!"  
  
"You never know. Maybe we'll run into something."  
  
"I doubt it." Ron snuffed, putting the rest of his food in his mouth and pockets. Ron then swallowed, "But hey, it beats being home when my Mom finds out I just shoved all my stuff under the bed."  
  
"Ron! You're so bad. You didn't clean your room?"  
  
"Hey out of site, out of mind...I was gonna do it...eventually"  
  
Kim smiled again, "Lets get out of here." 


	4. The Cargo Bay

Kim hopped out from the large steps of the semi truck followed soon after by Ron with a stumble.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, Chuck!" Kim smiled, putting a hand on her hip. Chuck gave out a loud hoot "Whooooo-Weeee, Kim! Are you kidding?! That's no problem after you delivered those Hundred and Fifty gallons of BBQ sauce from the floating down that raging river!" Chuck boomed giving Kim two thumbs up.  
  
"Aw, it was no big." Kim said putting her hand up and shaking her head.  
  
"Any time, Kim!" Chuck laughed; reaching over and slamming the passenger door shut. Then wheels of the truck turned forward and zoomed off. Kim waved to the truck and two loud honks sounded. Kim turned to Ron, "He's a great guy."  
  
"Hundred and Fifty gallons?!" Ron said in shock. Kim nodded her head with a shrug.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we're here."  
  
"Let's find the manager." Kim said as she hopped onto an old dock. It wobbled a bit under her weight as she adjusted her feet. "A little rickety isn't it?" She said to her self as she saw Ron struggling to get his own footing. "Need help, Ron?" She said stepping her way towards him. "Yeah, little bit!" He said as he almost tripped again. Kim had just reached Ron and helped him to his feet when they heard a voice coming from one of the docked boats.  
  
"Hey! You, Kim Possible?" He yelled out. "Come off that old dock and get yourselves over here!" He shouted out and disappeared into the boat.  
  
Once inside, Kim's hands were immediately grabbed by the mans,  
  
"Hiya, The name's Jessie, Jessie Conrad!" He grinned, now shaking her hand.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Conrad." She said slipping her hands away.  
  
"Please, call me Jessie" He insisted.  
  
"Okay ... Jessie-"  
  
"Yes?" He asked anxiously  
  
"Are you the manager of this cargo bays activities?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I sure am!" He said stroking his straggly beard.  
  
"Then can you tell me anything about the some missing Bananas?"  
  
"I sure can little lady."  
  
"Great! What can you tell us?"  
  
"Well, they were stolen."  
  
Kim paused waiting for Jessie to finish ... "And?"  
  
"Oh! And they're gone now."  
  
"Yes, well, I know that. Okay then, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Oh! Okay, well this really pretty lady jumped onto the boat and I was like, 'Hello, pretty lady!'"  
  
"Pretty lady?" Ron looked at Jessie.  
  
"Yeah, and she was with some ugly blue guy ..."  
  
"Drakken." Kim and Ron spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, anyways, I wasn't gonna give the 'naners up with out a fight- but then her hands, like, caught on fire or something!! and I was like, 'whoa!' I ain't messin' with that! I mean, it was green, man!"  
  
"That's Shego alright." Kim's eyes drifted back, "Then what, Jessie?"  
  
"Then I let them take them."  
  
"That's it? You just gave them up?"  
  
"Yeah ... wasn't that big of a deal." Jessie shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"They were just some nearly rotten Bananas going to the 'Gross out Convention' in Ohio"  
  
"Hey!" Ron said excitedly, "I've seen that on TV!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking 'bout!" Jessie gave Ron a high five.  
  
"But won't the Bananas be missed?" Kim asked in disbelief to Ron and Jessie.  
  
"Nah," Jessie's head shook," Just extras in case they ran out, ya know."  
  
Kim slapped her head, "what a waste!"  
  
"Yeah ..." Ron agreed, "Isn't it the best?!"  
  
Kim sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess we can check out what Drakken did with them." She suggested. Once again the communicator sounded. Kim pulled it from her pocket.  
  
"What up, Wade?"  
  
"Whoa! That's cool! Is that, like, some sort of MP3/satilite thing or something?" Jessie asked in awe.  
  
"Ron, explain." Kim said turning to Wade. Ron then turned to Jessie and with a deep breath began explaining the communicator to Jessie.  
  
"Okay, Wade, shoot!"  
  
"You at the Cargo Bay, Kim?"  
  
"Yup ... I'm meeting the people here too-"she said sarcastically looking back at Jessie and Ron.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to Jet – some big news has come up." 


End file.
